This invention relates generally to direct current (DC) power supplies for delivering power from a DC source to an electrical load, and more specifically to a DC power supply including a transistor which is connected between the DC source and the load and which functions as a chopper to maintain a constant DC voltage or current output within limits.
There has been known a DC power supply including a transistor chopper connected between DC source and load. The transistor in use is periodically switched on and off for the controlled supply of DC power to the load. Extremely low power loss is one of the most pronounced advantages of this type of DC power supply over other types. However, the DC power supply as heretofore constructed requires a pulse generator as well as a pulse duration modulator for the desired switching operation of the transistor, so that the overall system inevitably becomes complex and expensive in construction.